


I see you...

by W84U



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adorable Armin Arlert, Broken! Eren, Broken! Levi, But she is still dead..., College Student Eren Yeager, Don't expect any really smart facts, Eren can see ghosts, Eren is adorable, Eren is all alone, Eren is super shy, Fluff and Angst, Genius! Eren, Genius! Levi, Ghost! Armin, Ghost! Farlan, Ghost! Isabel, Ghost! Marco, Ghost! Mikasa, Ghosts, Hanji is totally in love with Petra, He is the only one who can see them, I love this pairing., I swear, I wanted to do some ships that people don't see, Jean falls for a dead person, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) is a Tease, Levi and Eren are sweeties, Levi is Badass, Like half of the characters are dead, Literally all of his friends are dead, Love, Multi, Not so genius! Writer (me), Overprotective Mikasa Ackerman, Relationships are insane, Self-Harm, Shy Eren Yeager, So does Erwin, This is nice though, Triggers, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5689126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W84U/pseuds/W84U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren was never a normal child, ever since he was little he had the ability to see ghosts. It wasn't however till the death of someone dear to him that he truly discovered it.<br/>After growing up he finds himself with a genius level IQ and an invitation to the famous Survey Corps company that only hires the most intelligent people around. One raven haired man who seems to be haunted will quickly change Eren's life from a lonely broken boy to a man with a very special gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Our pasts haunt us.

**Author's Note:**

> A new story. Yup, im sorry but I have like ten new ones because I like these as much as my old ones. Please don't hate me. Also PLEASE COMMENT.  
> In this AU Eren can see ghosts so yeah.

"Armin stop that, if you read those books then we could get into trouble" Eren shouted trying desperately to make the little blonde haired boy to listen to him. Big blue eyes were filled with a gentle cheekiness as they stared up at him before looking down at the books once more in order to read about the things he really wanted to know.

"But Eren look it's called the ocean and its a huge body of water that you can swim in isn't that amazing! Mama went last summer along with Papa but they haven't come back yet" Armin drifted off at the end, worry covering his features. Eren looked down for a moment debating in his head what he would reply to Armin with.

"Im sure they are okay Ar, why didn't you go on that trip to see the ocean again?" Eren asked hoping to spark a memory within his little bestfriends head. He had asked the mushroom haired boy hundreds of times yet he never seemed to remember making Eren once again more curious about what had happened when his parents left without him.

"I don't know Eren. I still can't recall what happened" Armin mumbled quietly. Eren patted his friends back in reassurance before starting to tell him a joke. 

"Eren who are you talking too?" Carla Yeager asked, his mother looked confused and upset slightly at the sight of her child but Eren couldn't figure out why she was so puzzled.

"What do you mean mum, im talking to Armin of course. He's been here all day" Eren announced with a worried expression. Carla's eyes grew wider as tears lined them, she looked across the room at Eren looking completely heartbroken at the words that the brunet had just said to her.

"Eren, I thought we had been through this before" Carla whispered to her son who looked blankly back at her like he had no idea about what she was referring too.

"Eren honey, you need to stop these childish games, thinking about what happened that day really makes me sad so you can't speak about it" Carla responded. The lack of reaction to her words once again made her do a double take, he clearly had forgotten what she was talking about.

Maybe her baby had honestly convinced himself that the truth that he had been told that day was actually incorrect and therefore he had blanked it out.

"Eren sweetie, Armin's dead he passed away last year when he went with his parents to see the ocean remember" she explained with unshed tears managing to break free onto her cheeks. Eren sighed and looked up only to notice that Armin was so longer sat beside him and that his mother was still in tears.

"Im sorry mummy, I just miss him so much, I love him mummy" Eren mumbled letting the pain of losing his best friend sink into his heart and letting his emotions finally show. Carla reached out to hug her baby gently lifting him so his head could rest on her strong shoulders.

Eren felt the warm embrace of his mother chase the pain away before noticing a small Armin looking up at him with a small smile on his face, it was clearly fake but Eren appreciated it.

"I know that you loved Armin sweetheart but it really hurts me when I think about what happened, I thought of him as another son after all" she explained to her son whom she knew was smarter than your average child mostly because he already understood matters in which only adults should really know about, like death.

Armin was still watching the scene unfold in complete silence which Eren decided was eerily out of character for his blonde best friend.

That's when it hit Eren, did Armin even know that he was dead and therefore couldn't be seen by his mother?

Did the ghost not realise that he had died on that trip to the ocean with his parents?

From the look on the blonds face he knew that the answer was no, Armin didn't know the truth of the situation.

Carla put Eren down before excusing herself so she could wipe her eyes in the other room leaving Eren to speak with the ghost.

"I, Im d,dead?" he whispered to Eren mourning himself.

The brunet nodded slowly waiting for his friends reaction to the new knowledge.

"But, but, ghost they don't exist" Armin spluttered in reply as he tried to wrap him childish mind around the idea of him being nothing but a ghost of the boy he once was.

"Im so sorry Armin I didn't want you to find out like this" Eren sighed as he watched the blonds eyes fill with tears.

"But, you you can s, see m,me" the little ghost cried aloud to Eren who was looking at his friend with regret in his gaze.

"I've always seen ghost Armin, they talk to me all the time but I have to refrain from speaking to them because I know that others can't actually see them" Eren spelled out to Armin who he had kept the secret from for so long.

"Your actually the fist person that I have ever told about my gift, I didn't want you to be afraid of me" He slowly continued as the brunet wearily watched Armin's reaction. The blonds eyes seemed only to get bigger as Eren elaborated more on the situation.

"So, so you have always seen us, I mean them" Armin asked, curiosity was now overtaking the sadness in his brain as he thought about staying with Eren and the other ghost's forever.

"Yeah, I have. Armin you know that I love you so I didn't want to lie, but I wanted to keep you safe from the things that I see, some are not nice" Eren once again tried to put his ideas into words for his friend.

Armin nodded slowly as the reason for the brunets lies became clearer in his mind. He was always protecting me Armin thought as his self-hatred that he usually kept bottled up came to the surface.

"Oh Eren, I am so pathetic, im your best friends but I never even noticed that you could see other things. I hate myself" Armin screeched as he hid his small face in his hands.

"Armin, don't you ever say that to me, ever!" Eren argued "it was my own choice to hide it and I am not useless at lying". Armin sank into himself as he was scolded before leaping into Eren's warm arms.

As he lay his head on the brunets shoulder, Eren hummed and stroked his blond locks wanting to sooth his lost best friend.

Eren was five years old.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------- 10 YEARS LATER...

 

"Eren, you have to hurry up admission is going to end in thirty minuets" Armin tried to make him go quicker not wanting him to miss his chance.

"Gosh, Eren you have everything you need now go!" Mikasa shouted. Mikasa was a ghost. She had died along with her parents a nine years ago, after that she couldn't find her parents but happened upon a young Eren who immediately helped her and introduced her to Armin.

Apparently her soul had been accidently bound to a ruby red scarf that she used to wear that had been found by the brunet. Eren grabbed his bike and threw himself onto it before riding like a mad man.

By this point in life Eren had already learned that he wasn't ever going to be that perfect normal teenage boy that his parents had wanted. No and not just because his father had disappeared and his mother had died.

Yeah, died.

When Eren had reached the age of ten, he found out that his mother had cancer. She passed away three months later making Eren an orphan.

Since that day Eren had cried out thousands of times for her ghost to comfort him but had never achieved his goal, it seemed that she had gone to heaven.

Secretly Eren wished that if she had passed on to the next life then she would have taken Mikasa and Armin with her too, at least then they could be at peace and not forced to follow Eren around like puppies.

Of course he couldn't complain, the brunet wanted them with him but of their own accord. 

As soon as the ride started it was finished, Eren had been so caught in his thoughts that he didn't even realise that he was already there.

The Scout Regiment, otherwise known as the Survey Corps was a large skyscraper-like building that stood in the centre of the city of Maria. It was apparently the home of many eccentric figures and took five students with grades way above the national average every year to work as interns until they wanted to hire them.

Eren had been one of these five. He was surprisingly a genius with a IQ of 178 (which he didn't believe in the slightest) meaning that he was one of the first chosen for this internship.

Eren thought that it was a joke when he had first gotten the letter explaining that he had been chosen for the course, however his school's head teacher had congratulated him as soon as he saw him confirming that it was real.

Armin held his hand as he entered the large building, noticing that he was shaking the blond kissed Eren's cheek to give him reassurance.

"Hello sweetie, you must be Eren Jaeger right?" A nice looking young woman shook his hand when he got in the room, she had gorgeous strawberry-blonde hair and honey coloured eyes. Eren nodded in confirmation making her giggle.

"Wow, your a shy one aren't you, anyway im Petra, come to me if you have any problems I am going to take you to meet Erwin Smith the commander here and his Captains, Levi Ackerman and Hanji Zoe any questions?" She politely explained with a soft look on her face.

Eren blushed before shaking his head and quietly following. 

The elevator ride to the 35th floor would have actually killed Eren if it wasn't for Armin and Mikasa whom he had asked to come along with him the day before, just in case he wore the red scarf in the hope that she would.

"Here we are, just a warning, they are not as scary as they look" she giggled before knocking on the door. Petra walked straight into the room motioning for Eren to go in with her.

"Hello, this is Eren he's the boy who scored top on the IQ test but he seems to be very shy so don't hound him" Petra told the three intimidating looking people who's eyes were now focused on the brunet.

"Thank you Petra your excused" a strong blond haired man replied.

He looked at Eren gently whom seemed to be shaking in his shoes.

"It's alright Eren, you don't need to look so scared. Please look up at us we can't see you while you look at the floor" The man chuckled.

Tensely Eren decided to lift his head, the man was huge around 6' and had thick eyebrows that towered over his shining sapphire eyes. Another one of the people in the room looked like they were simply vibrating with joy at Eren's behaviour.

The gender neutral looking person had maroon hair that was messily tied up in a ponytail to the back of their head. Although hyper looking their eyes seemed kind. The last person in the room was certainly the scariest of the bunch, he had grey almost silver eyes that he already knew would hold great secrets.

Another tell tale sign being the two orbs of light that were circling him playfully. He had seen those types of ghost before, in fact Armin was one. It meant that they had unfinished business with the living and were naturally drawn to those who they were not finished with. 

"Are you done with analysing us now brat?" The man asked harshly making his raven locks fall into his face, speaking of his hair was military styled into an undercut that strangely suited his mysterious aura. Eren looked to his feet once more obviously startled by the mans assessment.

"Don't be so mean Levi, the boys just checking us out" Hanji giggled effectively making the situation worse for Eren who blushed at the persons words. "Not us, only Levi" Erwin replied "he wasn't staring at us".

The brunet went 50 shades of red before Hanji burst into hysterical laughter that he could almost swear made the walls vibrate.

"Stupid shitty glasses, shut the fuck up!" Levi growled as Hanji wiped away the newly formed tears.

"Okay, that's enough. Eren you are apparently one of the smartest people that we have ever come across and therefore we are assigning you to Levi's department where you can stare all you like as long as you don't distrac..." Erwin's words suddenly became a blur of hushed tones as Eren held his head, a sudden surge of pain scorched his skull forcing him to close his eyes.

When he finally opened them, he saw the two balls of light next to him and an unfamiliar scene playing before his eyes.

"Big brother will be home soon, we need to get home" a bright red head shouted to a bored looking man with pale blond hair. He chuckled as she skipped showing his soft spot for the girl in front of him.

"Levi won't be home until ten you heard him, we don't need to rush" Farlan replied with a small smirk on his face.

The girl pouted.

"Farlan, we still need to be there" she snapped.

"Isabelle im telling you that we really don..." Once again the words were cut off as he felt a searing pain across his face. 

"Ah Levi don't hurt him!" Hanji seemed to scream in front of Eren before he lifted a hand to cradle his burning cheek.

"Brat, fucking deserves it if he can't pay attention then he doesn't deserve a job" Levi barked, he was certainly not impressed by this bright cyan eyed brat whom looked completely beautiful and kind and... Levi lost his argument in his thoughts before storming back over to his seat.

"Are you alright Eren, you looked a little lost then it startled us?" Hanji asked in a reassuring voice. 

The brunet looked up from his position all light lost from his eyes as he looked ahead as if he was focusing on nothing in particular.

"Im afraid that I can't see anything at the moment Miss Hanji my apologies" Eren answered in such a low voice that it was really hard to pick up on. The crazy woman's eyes enlarged, "what do you mean?" The boy continued his impassive look as Hanji waved her hand in his face.

Nothing.

"Please don't be alarmed this happens sometimes, apparently its a part of an illness which I have the unfortunate pleasure of being diagnosed with" Eren tried to explain what was going on, he actually knew that the truth was he was temporarily blind until he saw the rest of the orbs story then again it meant that he couldn't see the pity on his employers faces so it had it's perks. 

"Eren this is a major detail that you left out when handing in your medical application" Erwin stated, the brunet could almost hear his shock laced into the rough tone in his voice. Levi seemingly snorted as Hanji cooed reassuring words to him.

"Please give me a minuet or two to compose myself" Eren asked as he willed the vision to continue.

The darkness soon began video-like images once more and began to play the scene.

The man had finished his sentence half-way through and as Eren looked at him now he knew why. A large knife was protruding out of his back as blood streamed down from the wound.

"Izzy, run" he tried to shout but failed making the girls eyes widen in realisation.

"Far...Lan" She brokenly cried before a masked man yanked the knife out of the boy and turned his deathly gaze onto Isabelle. Needless to say, she ran.

"It seems that we caught ourselves a pretty one fella's" the masked man declared as three other men blocked Izzy's escape path.

Eren closed his eyes, he knew what was happening so he closed his eyes tightly and covered his ears, this was a memory, he couldn't do anything but Eren refused to degrade her by watching the atrocity. Something told him that it was over as he slowly opened an eye peeking at the memory.

"Isabelle, oh my god Farlan!" Eren heard a familiar raven plead with both of the bodies that were down at his feet. Isabelle seemed to have crawled all the way to a dying Farlan giving her final breath in his cold arms.

Never had Eren heard such a broken plea than the one that Levi now breathed out. 

Everything faded as three figures came into focus.

"Eren honey, your crying" Hanji said as she hugged Eren tightly as if he would disappear at any moment. Levi looked darkly at the boy while Erwin held a sorrowful look.

"Im fine thank you, I had a flashback" he explained leaving out the vital point that this flashback wasn't exactly from his life. 

The gem-eyes brunet felt a need to embrace the raven, he was such a broken man, even if he didn't know it those cold eyes flickered with sadness just like when he sobbed over his friends.

"My boy please inform us of when you have these, we will not blame you as I don't know what you have been through but if there's anything else you would like us to know please say I swear that we will not judge you" the blond announced hoping that Eren would share his pain with the trio after all they all had their own demons that they held close to their hearts.

These demons were only known by each other and nobody else.

"So brat got anything?" Levi curiously questioned.

"Not really big brother" he giggled before slamming his hand over his mouth. He inwardly cried for Isabelle to get out of his head, the girl had momentarily possessed him. The ravens eyes had turned to cobalt at the words as he marched forward to confront the terrified teenager.

"How the fuck do you know that you stupid fucking brat?" Levi's voice was petrifying, any warmth he had previously had in the tone was gone and here Eren was being pressed helplessly against a wall. 

"Levi your going to hurt him!" Hanji's screams fell on deaf ears as Erwin tried to pry the two apart.

Eren's eyesight was becoming blurry as tears fell from his eyes.

"Armin help..." He cried brokenly as he saw a small blond materialise in front of him.

Levi felt a sudden weight push him over as his grip was loosened and the strangled boy fell to the floor.

"Eren, please don't fall asleep, please don't become like me" Armin sobbed as Mikasa was throwing death glares at Levi who stared at his hands like they were covered in blood.

"Big brother didn't mean it, Eren come on. Farlan help me" these were certainly from Isabelle and Farlan whose appearance was no longer orb-like but fully formed people.

"You...are very, l,loud" Eren tried to talk to Izzy as his mind finally processed what was happening, within a matter of seconds four sets of arms were crushing him into a hug. Farlan, Isabelle, Armin and Mikasa was in front of him blocking the faces of his new 'bosses' though he doubted that they would be once they knew he was a freak.

"Im, so sorry Levi for whatever I have done" Eren muttered "Im so sorry".

He didn't see the ravens eyes impossibly widen or how Hanji let a tear run down her face. 

Somebody seemed to leave the room as a man cleared his voice.

"Eren, Im the one who should be apologising, you see I didn't mean to but someone very dear to me called me that but she was killed" Levi explained with the most sorrowful expression

"Big brother, don't look so sad we were always watching over you and always will" Isabelle protested though she couldn't be heard. The brunet shakily moved not wanting to put pressure on his neck, he leaned forward and tugged Levi into a cuddle.

"Im so sorry, please forgive me Im so sorry" Eren's muffled cried made the ravens heart melt as he pulled the boy closer to his chest.

"It's okay, its okay" Levi soothed as the brunet calmed in his embrace.

"Honestly so much for a simple interview ay?" Armin muttered as he looked at Mikasa who was shrouded by an aura that screamed -get-your-arms-off-my-Eren-before-I-murder-you-.

Armin sighed as he looked upon the scene though in his heart he felt like something had truly changed.


	2. A meeting in a Graveyard.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi and stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So its the next chapter. YAY. Well I worked hard on this for you all so enjoy it!  
> THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT LIKE OH MY GOSH!  
> PLEASE COMMENT!

It took two weeks until Eren was contacted again about the internship at the Survey Corps company and he finally knew where he would be stationed at that time. Erwin had told him that he would become Levi's official assistant due to the fact that he felt that the two had already been bonded by some sort of invisible force.

Eren didn't need any invisible force to know that Levi was being haunted by his two former best friends.

To be fair, he, Farlan and Isabelle had come monumentally close in the last two weeks.

In turns out that they hadn't been seen in the whole time that they were haunting Levi which was pretty rare even by ghost standards.

Every now and then somebody would notice Armin or Mikasa because of the fact that they were out in public with Eren.

They are regularly sighted but some don't even realise that the people they can see right in front of them are actually dead.

"Farlan, Isabelle" Armin called out for the two while evaporating into the room effectively startling Eren.

"Please, don't do that Armin you know it still freaks me out" Eren mumbled trying to calm his heartbeat which was currently about to explode out of his chest. Eren didn't know why he couldn't just be okay with the fact that the ghosts could appear in front of him but it still sometimes worried him.

There was some really cruel, rude and utterly gruesome ghosts out there all with a death wish for the young Eren Yeager.

It was usually when he went outside though that the ghost harassment would begin, they would always surround him until he either used earphones or ear plugs both were effective.

It was nearly time for his first day of work and to say that Eren was nervous was an understatement.

He really didn't want Levi, Hanji and Erwin to pity him.

When he looked into their eyes he saw both sorrow and pity which he hated. Eren was just fine on his own with the friends which nobody knew he had. It was better like that anyone. Everyone who got close to him died, ran away or left.

The brunet had dealt with so much heartbreak that it was lucky he didn't turn himself into a ghost.

Thankfully, he had an Armin to keep him sane and the fact that that boy had never left him was something that Eren truly treasured with all of his heart.

It was no secret how much Eren loved Armin.

He couldn't of loved the boy any more if he tried.

For over 10 whole years he had awoken to his calm and caring gaze that suffered so much as a ghost.

Armin wanted to reach out and touch people.

He wanted to be loved in a way that Eren just couldn't do.

It was a strange fact that Armin decided to grow along with Eren, he could stop the aging process whenever he desired but for now the boy wanted to be with his self-proclaimed brother for as long as possible.

He wanted to live as a human even if he was no longer classed as one.

Even if he was invisible. 

After 20 minuets of running around the house like a crazy person he decided that everything was completed so he could finally set off to work.

Mikasa gave him an amused look before pointing at the time. It was 7am.

His shift didn't start for another two whole hours.

So much for ghosts being useful.

Deciding that he had time to burn now he collected his post before sitting down at the dinner table.

One that caught his eye was most definitely from the Government. He quickly ripped it open, to look at the contents inside. He took a sharp breath as he read the words aloud to himself and any other ghost that could potentially be listening in or watching.

'To Mr Eren Yeager, I am sorry to inform you that as of the 12th of this month Grisha Yeager your paternal father will be officially classed as deceased among the death register due to his disappearance spanning 5 years without any noticeable trace. There will be a ceremony conducted and organized by our members to commemorate his medicinal achievements and to celebrate his life. Our deepest sympathies, the bureau of missing persons'. 

To say that Eren had expected the letter to contain this information was an understatement.

He already knew that Grisha would soon be announced as officially dead and to be honest he pretty much believed that, that could be the case.

Eren didn't see all ghosts as some passed on, maybe his father already did and is now with his mother somewhere. He quickly made his breakfast before Armin came into the room kissing on the cheek as a good-morning.

"Sorry I startled you before, I am very sorry about the letter Eren are you sure you want to go to work today?" The blond sounded shaky but he continued to ask.

The brunet just smiled in return, he loved how sweet and caring Armin was.

"Thank you Ar, but I expected this for a while now so it doesn't bother me all that much after all you where there the day that he vanished" Eren kindly replied hoping to settle the blond's nerves.

"Yeah, even I couldn't trace him. Well either way I am so proud of you Eren, even through all of this you are still one of the strongest people that I even encountered" Armin declared while looking at his best friend fondly.

"Now lets get you off to work before your late you have to take the bike today" he slowly continued before Eren walked out the door. 

When Eren finally arrived at the building he was ten whole minuets early but decided to go in anyway, it was better to be early than late after all.

"Eren, are you okay?" Hanji screamed as she ran up to him in order to greet him at the door.

He gave a smile polite nod before being pulled into one of the tightest hugs that he ever imagined.

She was warm.

"Don't kill the brat you shitty glasses for god sake he can't breathe" Levi suddenly declared from behind them, Eren gave a small chuckle at their way of speaking before being let go of.

"But he's so cute and sweet and he just laughed like for the first time" Hanji explained while doing frantic hand-movements.

"How much coffee have you have this morning?" Erwin's voice joined the mix before all four of them were standing in the entrance talking about the fact that Hanji had, had three cups of coffee in this hour alone.

"Oi, brat, have you got any lunch on you?" Levi asked, his words where harsher than the look on his face.

"Ah, no sorry" Eren muttered hoping that he wasn't in trouble.

"Lets go I will treat you to bunch, if I have to listen to this racket anymore I will gouge her eyes out" Levi growled before grabbing Eren's hand and pulling him along with him.

Eren could hear both Hanji and Erwin wolf-whistling as they walked away. 

"So, how are you today then Eren" Levi softly asked while keeping hold of Eren's left hand.

"Im okay thank you very much, I don't really know why you are treating me though, may I ask why?" Eren replied cautiously, he knew that he was acting strangely but for some reason that he couldn't quite understand this man made him nervous.

"Because I wanted to brat that's why, but you can drop the formal speaking an all it sounds weird out of a teenagers mouth" Levi quickly stated.

"Why didn't your parents make you any lunch today?" He continued noticing the fact that Eren had gone completely silent upon the last words that he said.

"Ah, my mother died when I was ten and I actually got this letter this morning about my father" Eren stated while plastering a broken look onto his face. He handed Levi the letter which was in his right pocket before squeezing the hand that was holding his for comfort.

Levi couldn't believe it.

The brat had actually come into work with such sad news, he just couldn't fathom the fact that this little beauty looked so broken.

So sweet.

He didn't know how to handle people like Eren, he was almost emotionless at times but then sometimes he looked like this.

Hurt, needing help from those who didn't look long enough to see it.

Eren was one of the most special people that he had ever seen and that was for sure.

He was just perfect. 

"So, why on Earth did you come into work when you got news like this?" Levi asked trying desperately to keep the calm in his voice.

"Well, I knew it was going to happen at one point or another so I guess it just doesn't bother me" Eren whispered not wanting Levi to feel sorry for him.

"Eren, the way your gripping my hand right now tells me that your not okay" Levi muttered in reply wanting Eren to realise that he could see the boys inner sadness.

"I, I am" the brunet stuttered, he tried to pry his hand from the ravens grip but didn't succeed.

"Look kid, im just looking out for you, it's your first day here and for some reason you know more about me then 90% of the staff" Levi tried to calm the boy by giving me some re-assuring words.

"I think that, that you are very kind Lee, Levi" Eren sobbed before looking at Levi to see the ravens eyes wide and a soft blush sweeping over his cheeks.

"Tsk, well brat, I think that you should go home for the day and sleep, that's some pretty shit news to get this early in the god damn morning" Levi dead-panned trying to skim over the fact that this brunet kid had obviously made him flustered.

Gosh, why did he have to be so cute.

"I don't want to, I want to stay there's nobody at home anyway" Eren replied, in all honesty he wasn't kidding, there was nobody alive at home but secretly he wanted a little more time with the raven. 

"Fine, lets go back but don't break down on me again, I am not good at handling that shit" Levi growled before spinning on his heals in the opposite direction leaving Eren with a soft smile etched on his face.

They tried to walk at the same pace before the brunet had an idea, it was childish but he couldn't help it.

"I'll race you back Levi" he taunted the older man before bounding forward making the raven chuckle and chase after him.

They soured past countless people, Eren was giggling like an idiot especially when Levi ran past him with ease laughing at the brunets shocked face.

Levi won.

Eren was struggling to catch his breath as he wheezed "how, how can y,you run so so fast".

Levi chuckled once more.

"I go to the gym unlike someone obviously" he replied before heading into the building.

Eren shoved his hands in his pockets before following after him trying to get air into his lungs.

Honestly Eren didn't knw what was going on, he was never this open with people straight off the bat.

Well he didn't really know any people so that really made no sense.

So there Eren was spending his whole first day at Survey Corps with his thoughts occupied by his raven haired boss, while shuffling paperwork into different sections of a rather extensive collection. 

"You look happy" Armin giggled to the brunet as he entered his rather lonely looking home.

"Nah, he looks love struck" Marco added, he was perched on the couch with a certain other raven-haired girl.

Eren loved Marco, his freckled face being with them often meant that the boy was bored and wanted some company, luckily Eren was rather attached to the ghost's angel-like persona and kind smile.

"How have you been Marco?" Eren asked mockingly before throwing an apple at the boy which Eren knew wouldn't hit. He wasn't there after all.

"Charming, anyway I have been perfectly fine, how about you, I heard the news?" Marco questioned his joyful voice dimming towards the end of the sentence.

"It's okay, I mean I was a little upset this morning but work was fun and my boss is really cool" the brunet trailed off letting his thoughts get ahead of him.

"So it's your boss aye, your playing a dangerous game Yeager" Marco teased before winking.

"It isn't like that, you perverts" he yelled before storming into his room and slamming the door.

"Eren, we can just walk through the walls" Mikasa shouted clearly amused. 

"Shut up" the brunet faked anger before falling asleep. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today was going to be a shitty day but at least Eren wasn't going to see it Levi thought.

Levi had made arrangements for Eren to have the day off and was entirely ignoring work himself.

It was the anniversary of Farlan and Isabelle's death, trust it to be the day after Eren had started working at the company.

He wasn't sure what to say to Erwin and Hanji when they asked if they could visit the graves with him so he gave a soft nod.

Levi had decided to bring two bouquets filled with beautiful white lily's while Hanji brought forget-me-nots and Erwin held sunflowers.

It pretty much looked like the oddest bunch of flowers but he appreciated it. He would never tell them that though. As they silently entered the graveyard Levi noticed a young man placing flowers on Farlan and Isabelle's graves.

"Oi kid, who are you and why are you putting flowers on here" Levi growled out clearly aggravated.

"Hi, im Jean, im a florist that works over there" he pointed at the flower shop outside the graveyard.

"Great, so why are you putting them here" Levi continued in a grumbling voice.

"Ah, well a customer called Eren has this entire area given flowers every week, he has a lot of friends buried here so he just has the whole area decorated" Jean explained with a sorrowful look. 

"So your the one who is always putting flowers here then" Levi muttered to himself.

"Eren, Eren Yeager?" Hanji inquired without a second thought to who the person could be.

"Huh, you know Eren?" Jean answered the question in a question letting the groups deepest, darkest thoughts be answered.

"Yeah, he works at our company, how many people does he have buried here?" Erwin quickly asked. Jean gulped, he wouldn't have told them if he had known, Eren never liked to be pitied.

"He has a row actually, umm, he's over there now I think, the back of the church" Jean pointed knowingly. He knew that Yeager would be mad but the guys would have to deal with it.

Levi looked around before kneeling at the graves of Farlan and Isabelle.

Eren would have to wait.

He placed all three lots of flowers with the beautiful Daffodils that was already placed by Jean.

"Hey, why daffodils?" Levi quickly asked the retreating boy.

"They symbolise rebirth, new beginnings and eternal life he always chooses these, its a nice gesture isn't it?" Jean's words were less like a question and more like a statement as he continued placing flowers down.

Erwin and Hanji looked at him with a small smile.

"Do you think Eren is still there?" Hanji asked before they walked towards the back of the church like instructed.

There he was.

Eren Yeager, sat in front of a grave with a basket loaded with specially chosen flowers.

Did Eren really have that many people to give flowers too?

They listened in without thinking.

"Yeah, that's what the jobs like mum, its cool and I like my bosses their really special" Eren trailed off seemingly smiling.

"So that's where his parents are" Erwin looked at the ground in thought.

"Yeah, the poor brat lost his mum and dad, yesterday he showed me a letter that basically told him that his father had been missing for so long that he was presumed dead" Levi explained no realising that he shouldn't of said that without permission from the brunet.

Eren suddenly kissed his hand and placed it on the grave before moving over a grave to another one.

He picked out a large bouquet of yellow roses.

"A symbol of friendship and caring" Hanji whispered allowing her knowledge of the flower language to meet everyone.

"Well, Armin, I know that you will complain about these in the future but it wouldn't feel right not having these flowers on your grave, after all your my best friend" Eren said aloud to the stone before placing another indirect kiss to it. 

So the kid had lost his bestfriend as well as his parents, shit kid how much death have you seen in your life, Levi thought to himself.

He stood up again before choosing two lots of snapdragons and placed them on down.

"They supposedly mean graciousness and strength but can mean things like deception and presumption though I am sure it's the first two" Hanji once again spoke.

"Hey, Armin's mum and dad, I missed you, I promise to keep Armin loved and happy but I will never forget your kindness" Eren spoke before pressing a kiss to the stones.

"Mikasa, your not too big on flowers so I chose the best I could and I hope that you like them" Eren laughed before taking out Lavender and putting it on the grave.

"It's a type of Heather that means admiration, solitude and beauty" the female once again gave them an incite.

He moved again to place flowers on an empty grave before saying "Aster for you father, it shows patience which you held most dear and which I held for you".

Erwin, Levi and Hanji continued to watch as he moved along the line of graves with lots more flowers in the basket.

"You can come out from watching me you know, I don't mind" the brunet yelled to them before looking in their direction.

"Ah, Eren, Im so sorry for eavesdropping but we thought you may want to be alone!" Hanji yelled before wrapping him in a hug.

"It's okay, just got six more to do now so if you want to chat you can wait" Eren tried to speak through the grip. 

Levi watched as he placed daisy's on the grave of a man (or child) named Marco Bott.

"They symbolise innocence, purity and loyal love, sorry I heard your analysis of each flower, anyway Marco your angelic ways always effect my life and I know you loved these so here, enjoy them" Eren pressed a kiss to the grave.

The next two were Krista Lens and Ymir.

"They have a double grave, Ymir was adopted but she loved Krista, they both died last year, Krista of Leukaemia and Ymir supposedly of a broken heart" Eren provided the insight before putting down two lots nearly emptying his basket.

Apparently too many people have died around this boy, Levi had never seen someone surrounded by so much death before this day.

"These are Gladiolus flowers they mean strength of character, faithfulness and honor as well as remembrance" Hanji carefully spoke making the male brunet smile and nod he kissed two fingers on both hands and put them to the stone.

Levi was silently fuming at the boy.

How dare he smile when doing something like this?

He was allowed to be sad, he was allowed to cry.

'Don't put on that fake smile for us kid, I don't buy it for one minuet' Levi silently cried.

"Hannes, thank you for looking out for me until you passed three months ago, I promise to keep your wine selection well hidden" Eren giggled before placing a bouquet of Hydrangea on the patch below the stone and pressing a kiss to the rock.

"May I compliment your flower skills Eren, they can mean any heartfelt emotions like gratitude and understanding" Hanji smiled.

"Thank you, this is Connie, he died two years ago but his playful nature will always make me smile, isn't that right you oddball" Eren gave a fragile laugh before leaving his signature kiss and a set of Gerbera flowers that Levi already knew meant cheerfulness.

Lastly, he went to a grave two away from the others "hey Annie, im sure you could still kick my ass even now like you did when we were younger but I will always appreciate the strength you gave me" he pressed one last kiss before emptying his basket completely.

The last flower was on a vine but looked lovely it was Agrimonia which represents thankfulness.

"Well that's the last one, but what were you guys doing here?" Eren asked cautiously now aware of all the people they had learned had died around him.

"It's Isabelle and Farlan's death anniversary so we came down and saw that horse-faced flower boy putting down flowers and he told us about you" Levi dead-panned his explanation.

"Oh, I see, that stupid Jean" Eren cursed the boy making Levi's mouth twitch up a little.

"So Eren will you come get some coffee with us?" Hanji inquired dusting over the last conversation and waiting for her little Levi's reaction to the proposal.

"Sure" he replied and that's how Eren found himself getting coffee with his bosses under the watchful eyes of three very curious ghosts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE COMMENT!  
> DID YOU LIKE IT, HATE IT?  
> Did I get the flower meanings wrong...?

**Author's Note:**

> Should I write more? Did you like this?  
> Please comment and kudo and everything.  
> Apparently people do fan art so if you want you can and tell me where it is. I have a couple which are like WOW.  
> Please, don't dislike me for that last comment.  
> THANK YOU.


End file.
